Love Is The Most Painful Weapon
by Ethan Flanagan
Summary: France and England are at war. To help Scotland princess Annabeth has agreed to marry prince Luke of France. but when she is captured by English soldiers will she stay loyal to Luke or will she accept her attraction to the Green-Eyed captain?
1. Prologue

**A/N I just want everyone to know that this is my very first Fanfiction so, please don't judge it too harshly. But yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

**Annabeth**

"Annabeth come down we have to leave for France soon!" Athena called from the courtyard. For those who don't know me my name is Annabeth Chase I'm 22 and the princess of Scotland. I would love to say that I was feeling fine but, truth be told I was freaking out. I was getting married to my long-time crush Luke Castellan, prince of France. For over two years France and England have been at war. My father, King Frederick has made a deal with King Hermes that if Luke and I were married Scotland would support France if France supports Scotland in any future wars or financial problems. So, while my mother was getting the ship ready my lady, Piper Mclean was trying to calm me down. "Don't worry Luke will love you within a week you'll be fine Annabeth". "But what if he doesn't like how I dress, what if he doesn't like that I fight, what if". "What if you stop rambling for once and get ready". Piper said, cutting me off. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Alright thank you Pipes, but enough about me tell me is anyone worthy of your attention yet?" Piper took a long sigh. "Not yet whenever I see a good-looking boy, I see a disgusting lust in their eyes. I want someone who loves me for who I really am not just for my body or to give children." "I'm sure you'll meet someone who knows maybe Scotland has some hot guys." Piper looked out the window into the sky. "Maybe who knows who I will meet. Maybe a sweet duke or prince." "I'm sure you'll meet someone Pipes. Come on let's get ready you don't want to keep my mother waiting." Piper shuddered. "Yeah I'm not so sure that I will catch the attention of a man headless now will I." I laughed "Come on let's go."

* * *

"What took you two so long France won't wait forever you know "Mother yelled. "Sorry Queen Athena but Annabeth and I were just discussing the best ways to make us noticeable to Price Luke" Piper explained. Athena looked at me then at Piper then back to me and seemed satisfied with Pipers answer. "Very well then let's go. We must get to France by tomorrow." Piper and I both shuffled onto the ship ready to see what awaits us in France.

* * *

**Percy**

I was no stranger to pain. In fact, pain and I were like best buds. So, when a French soldier sliced my leg I just muttered "Fuck" then stabbed him through the chest letting him fall to the floor mouth wide open and eyes surprised. For those who don't know me my name is Perseus Jackson Captain of the English army. Many people think that I'm too young to be a Captain considering that I'm only 22. But in my past 4 years of service I have done more achievements than people that have been serving their entire life in the army. Also, my father is Poseidon one of the 3 generals in the army so that also helps with becoming a captain. "I see your still alive" my friend Jason Grace called out walking with his sword also bloody like mine. "Sucks as well since I would like to start getting paid attention to some more." "Hey at least you're not considered a loner." My other friend Nico di Angelo called out. Together we were considered the children of the Big 3. The Big 3 were the most powerful Generals in the English Army Poseidon, Zeus who is also the King of England, and Hades. "Sucks to be you guys now stop complaining." I told my friends. "How many this time?" I asked Jason. "This attack was the third attack this month and at least 800 French soldiers. "Within around 2 months we will be overrun." I responded. "Which is why our fathers calling a meeting with the 3 of us." Nico said. "All 3 of them?" If my father and my 2 uncles called a meeting it must be bad. They almost never agree on anything. "Yeah apparently they want to discuss a plan for the war." "Alright then best not to keep them waiting" Jason concluded.

* * *

When we entered the tent Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades were sitting around a table looking like they just finished discussing a suicide plan. "Oh, Percy you're here come take a seat." My father said. "So, as you three already know France has been sending more attacks at us. See they want us to think they have unlimited amounts of troops but really, they are stalling to and waiting for Scotland's troops to arrive. So, all three of us have decided to send you to a camp that is in Frances borders called Camp Half-Blood. From there you will act as bandits taking out French forces pillaging supplies and capturing enemy troops and learning information." Father finished. For around five seconds all of us were too stunned to speak before I spoke up "So how long do you intend to have us there?" "We don't know yet, but this is the right choice if we want to take out France." Zeus said. "And if we refuse?" Nico asked. "It is not a request it is an order from your Generals." Hades replied. I wanted to keep on arguing but then Jason pulled my arm and whispered, "There's no use lets get ready." I got up along with Nico and Jason and walked out the tent getting ready for my new suicide mission.

**A/N Anyways guys tell me what you think. Should I have a Nico and Thalia relationship or Nico and Will relationship? Make sure to comment and like! **


	2. Authors Note

**A/N Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for the support I know its only around 10 people but that's still a huge achievement for me. Anyway, I plan on having the next chapter around Monday or possibly Sunday. Its going to be around 3k words so not too long but not too short. Plus, I am doing Will and Nico.**

** \- I am taking your advice to heart about the spacing dialogue. I am doing what you suggested and its very useful so thank you.**

**SPQR-Alan- Scotland is north of England so to surround England with France is going to be the battle plan, but in probably the next 2 chapters you will learn Frances real intentions with the "Alliance". There will be a naval battle with Percy I'm just not sure when. Annabeth will not be captured by going through the England channel I have a different way Percy and Annabeth will meet. You will see it in the next 3 or 2 chapters. Last thing I don't think there is going to be a Camp Jupiter sorry. I just don't know how to put it into the story so yeah. But thank you for the suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N SO I will be doing Will and Nico in this story and, I plan on doing hopefully 3k-5k words every chapter so I will try to have one chapter every week or two. Plus, this is not going to be a short story I plan on this story to have at least 80k words so yeah, enjoy Chapter 1.**

Chapter 1: Deaths door

**Percy**

One word to describe France. Death. The only way we knew that there were other people alive was when we would hear the howling of the wolves. Followed by the screams of a wounded soldier as they were eaten alive. As we rode on Nico tried to break the terrible silence between us with his annoying qualities.

"Are we there yet?" Nico asked for the twenty-seventh time in the last five minutes.

"For the Gods sake Nico, you'll know when we get there," I replied getting more and more irritated with each question.

"Hey at least if we get captured, we can use Nico to get the French to surrender. He'll just annoy the enemy into surrendering." Jason joked.

We all laughed but our good time didn't last long when Nico's horse suddenly had an arrow sticking from its head.

"Kronos!" One soldier yelled. Kronos? Who the Hades was he? But I didn't have time to ponder this question since three French soldiers charged at me. I took out my sword Riptide and quickly stabbed one of them through the chest. Then I kicked one of the guys in the knee forcing him down on one knee which allowed me to quickly take off his head. The last guy backed away cautiously giving me a chance to look at how everyone else was doing. Jason was having a 1on1 and I noticed a dead body next to him with one of his arms cut off. Nico on the other hand wasn't doing so good. He had three guys on him and so far, not one of them looked injured. I must have been distracted for too long because the next thing I know I'm on the floor with a sword pointed at my heart.

"For Kro-!" But he never finished his sentence since a sword sprouted from his mouth. Then Jason appeared at my side with a few bruises and cuts but other than that he looked fine.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." But when I looked at Jason's face, he had a smug look which meant it wouldn't be long before he changed the story and made it seem like I was a damsel in distress.

"Wait. Where's Nico?" I asked panic building up in my chest.

"Right here you dick!" Nico suddenly said emerging from a tree. "Sure, you help Percy out but not the guy who's fighting three guys at once." Nico continued.

"I had a sword pointed at my heart." I defended.

"Whatever. We need to find out who this Kronos guy is."

I was about to say something when suddenly; I saw one soldier come out of the trees. He looked around the age of seventeen. It was like my voice decided to stop working. I tried to warn Nico, but I couldn't say anything. Luckily Jason spotted him as well.

"Nico watch out!" Jason cried stepping in front of the sword. The sword went right through his leg. Nico quickly looked around drew his sword and ran it through the kid.

"Shit." I muttered. But when I looked at the French soldier my vision suddenly turned red.

"Who is Kronos!" I demanded shaking the soldier so violently he started losing blood faster than before.

"Its only a matter of time." He whispered.

"Until what! A matter of time till what!" I screamed.

"A reckoning is coming." He whispered. Then he stopped moving.

"Fuck!" I screamed. I started stabbing his body multiple times calling him things that can't be written down until Jason cried out in pain jolting me back into the real world.

"Help him up on my horse." I quickly told Nico and together we put him into a sturdy position on Blackjack.

"Hiya." I yelled and then we galloped further into French territory.

* * *

We have been riding for at least twenty minutes and I was starting to think we were going in the wrong direction until a female voice yelled out.

"Stop right there!" I turned around but I couldn't see anyone until eight girls jumped down from a bunch of trees all wearing silver robes and all carrying bows except for one girl which looked like a shield and a bow on her back.

"We are peaceful." I yelled out trying to avoid being shot.

"English or French." One of them demanded.

"English. I'm Captain Perseus Jackson. He is Captain Nico di Angelo." I said pointing at Nico. "And this is Captain Jason Grace." I said pointing at Jason slowly bleeding out.

"Jason Grace?" One of them said. I looked over to see who said it and it was the one with the shield. She looked like she just ate an apple whole.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Because my last name is Grace." She replied pulling off her hood showing her spiked black hair and electric eyes. "The names Thalia Grace. Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

Between Thalia and Jason, I saw almost no resemblance beside the fact that they both had blue electric eyes. But I didn't have time to worry about that right now.

"Great so do you guys know where a Camp Half-Blood is?" I asked.

"Yeah we are heading back now. Besides I need to talk with this Jason Grace."

Without much other choice Nico and I decided to follow them praying to all the gods they were telling the truth.

* * *

**A/N So guys tell me what you think. Remember to comment and follow!**


End file.
